


Heritage

by lesleyuser70



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesleyuser70/pseuds/lesleyuser70





	Heritage

*

 

　　旗木朔茂听见人的脚步声踏破雪层，在冰雪之间带出槽沟的声音。

　　他睁开双眼，从冷硬的床上起身，望向窗外的暴风雪。错觉－－他想，并如此坚信着，毕竟此处是铁之国最北境，别说是他国人，定居在此处的居民方圆数百里内也仅有他一人而已，不可能有人会在此时此刻接近他隐居的小屋……

　　然而，在朔茂侧卧进被窝中时，谁试图打开木门的声响确实地激起了他的警戒意识。留着银白色长发的男性轻巧翻身落地，从置物柜后方取出防身用的匕首，从暗处观察着发出巨响的玄关。

　　不知是来者放弃了或是其他原因，敲门的声音停止了，但朔茂没有因而松懈。用影分身从窗户出去确认状况－－他摇头，想起自己身上已经存在近十年的封印，那使得他几乎无法使用查克拉，只要尝试着聚集丝毫查克拉就会招致如同被焚烧般的痛苦。

　　但这并不阻碍曾经名闻五国的木叶白牙用一把小短刀击退入侵者－－几年前，根曾经趁着战火正烈时"不经意地"包围此处。那时，或许是因酷寒而冻僵、或许是知道封印而心存侥幸、又或许是年轻而未闻过他名号的暗部，被朔茂以平常使用的菜刀重创了其中两位成员。目送剩下两名伤势较为轻微的木叶忍者匆忙消失在纯白的尽头，朔茂大概是猜到了在忍界中战况的激烈和木叶处于下风的情势，这点日后他在自来也定期的蛤蟆联系上获得证实。

　　朔茂后知后觉的想起，这一季自来也尚未传递消息过来。

　　第一个念头是自来也已经战死，朔茂方想出这种可能性便立刻将之驱出脑海。

　　第二个念头是送信的蛤蟆不敌严寒在外头冻住了……虽然是个很好笑想法，不过真的发生过。他刚刚居住于此时自来也尚不知道他所在地的酷寒，派了还不怎么擅长调动查克拉的小蛤蟆来，结果直到春末夏初时朔茂才在草原和森林的接壤处发现数只被活活冻死的蛤蟆－－后来是总算来了只挺过严寒的蛤蟆才总算结束这单方面的屠杀。

　　总不会是自来也遗忘了这点，虽然那位小了他几岁的忍者行为挺粗枝大叶的，但也不会突然忘记这点－－当朔茂低头思索起自来也是不是因为其他原因而迟迟未联系时，一只蛤蟆从门缝钻了进来，见到朔茂便吐出了一张纸，似乎是觉得此处冷得不宜多留、很干脆地化为一团烟雾消失了。

　　捡起纸，朔茂快速看过纸上简单的几个字，匆匆放下武器与讯息，将门给打开－－站在门外的自来也穿着私服，见着对方，尽力地挤出了一道笑容，"好久不见啦，朔茂，你看上去可一点都没变。 "

　　可久逢老战友并没有让朔茂感到喜悦，他维持着开门的动作，过了半晌才总算回应。

　　"……卡卡西怎么了？ "

　　"说来话长，来这里花了我和水门太多的时间，等回到木叶再由水门那小子跟你说吧。 "

　　自来也伸出手放在朔茂的肩膀上，不禁在内心感慨对方这几年来是真的瘦了－－铁之国虽然冬日严寒，倒也有其余更加适于居住的地带，真不理解为什么他要选择此处折磨自己－－边利用逆通灵术式转移至妙木山，正等着他们的老蛤蟆抬头看着两人，喃喃说了一句终于找到啦，随后打出另一个手势。

　　眼前的景色再次切换，出现的场景是不论是自来也或旗木朔茂都相当熟悉的森林，这使得朔茂不安地反抓住自来也的肩膀，"自来也，你知道－－ "

　　"我老师为他老友下得那道见鬼的禁令，当然知道－－那条命令在两天前由四代目火影解除了。 "

　　没在预计的见面地点看到太多的人，自来也松了口气，对于到底出了什么事全然不知的朔茂反而不解地看着对方，才察觉到自来也所说的是四代目火影－－最后一次的信件里自来也提到木叶准备提出停战协约，而三代目打算在战事彻底落幕后让位给下一代。战争结束了。朔茂一直悬在心头的其中一颗重石总算落下，另一头却又升起了一颗巨石。

　　那么，那位胆敢将火之国曾经的罪人招回木叶的四代目火影是谁？

　　朔茂顺着自来也的视线转过身，正好见到波风水门以飞雷神出现在临时基地的中央。那件以白色为基底、下摆纹以火焰的风衣，曾经拥有类似服装的朔茂一下便得知了疑问的解答。

　　"欢迎回来，自来也老师，朔茂先生。 "

　　自来也看着水门沉重的脸色，语气也跟着凝重起，"那小家伙状况怎么样。 "

　　"玖辛奈稳定住了封印，但没有起色……朔茂先生，我知道你或许有很多事情想问，我们边走边说吧。 "

　　水门走过来－－最后一次见面时对方还是个介于少年与青年间的孩子，如今已经是四代目火影了。朔茂看着对方握住自己与自来也的手，体会今天的第三次转移，从外头明亮的空间进入光线相对不足的地区使得朔茂皱起眉头－－水门，对了，记得他是卡卡西后来的指导上忍……

　　刹那间，一股寒意自朔茂的后颈攀上大脑、甚至是向下涷结了他的四肢，不安的情绪使得他瞬间听不见水门的声音。

　　卡卡西，他……

　　"－－朔茂，朔茂！ "

　　自来也的声音突然传入耳中，在一片黑暗之中撬开了封锁的知觉，朔茂感觉到对方放在自己背后的右手坚定地支撑着他站稳。

　　就像当年他突然闯入了旗木宅邸，握住了自己持着白牙刺入腹部的那双手那般。

 

*

 

　　"怎么回事，日斩，我可有几件要事在处里……"

　　志村团藏走入火影的视线，抱怨的话语尚未讲完便停了下来－－站在火影身侧的是还穿著作战马甲的三忍之一，自来也看见对方时并没有好脸色，而坐在办公桌前的猿飞日斩则是示意门外的暗部关上门，禁止闲杂人等进入。

　　团藏板着脸，对于自来也尖锐的敌意感到不满，"这是什么意思。 "

　　"稍早，旗木朔茂于自宅自杀，未遂。 "

　　火影看着自己正气在头上的徒弟，又望向站在门前的老友，"自来也发现朔茂时，同时也察觉了根的存在。他与他们短暂交锋了几次，因此得到了这个。 "

　　伸手指向放置在桌面上破损的半块面具，以两种以上颜色绘制的纹路说明着它的主人的身分，团藏沉默不语地走了几步直到他站在木桌边缘，随后用力地握紧手中的拐杖，"你又怎么确定那不是别的村子的卧底欲嫁祸给根才配戴的假信物，自来也？ "

　　"你还真有脸说这句……！ "

　　被刺激而按耐不住怒火，查克拉几乎因愤怒而清晰可见－－三代目火影在团藏回话前开口制止了自己长大的学生，"你先冷静下来，自来也。 "

　　"猿飞老师，你的老友团藏对于朔茂有异议已经不是一天两天了，既然他忍不了，那我又为何要忍？ "

　　转过头，自来也可不想管团藏是不是就在旁边，毫不客气地说道："作为你们已逝的战友的学生，他一向对于朔茂的选择和失败过度苛责，对于他的能力和成功多加质疑，这点从镜先生死前至现在都未曾改变，而今他竟然还－－"

　　"不管怎么说，旗木朔茂此次任务失败，对于火之国或木叶的名誉都是极大的损害。 "

　　团藏打断了自来也的话语，并未理会对方，仅面对着火影说着，"旗木朔茂必须以死谢罪。 "

　　自来也跟着团藏看向三代目，那人正持着已烧烬烟草的烟管，闭目沉思，时间久得团藏不耐烦地念道浪费时间便欲转身离去，只见火影出声叫停了顾问之一。

　　"团藏呀，你见过旗木卡卡西吗？ "

　　团藏回过头，睁开了一直眯起的左眼，语气依旧冷淡。

　　"……在入学式见过。 "

　　"他可是一个小天才呢……虽然说没有宣扬，不过他已经在上个月通过考核，已经是下忍了。 "

　　日斩将管中的灰烬倒出，接着将烟管放下，向前倾身，"他也是阿斯玛的同期，阿斯玛常常跟他母亲抱怨说老师常常以他跟卡卡西做比较…… "

　　"话说回来，前几天阿斯玛难得直接来找我。 "

　　团藏没有动作，自来也看着老师双手相叠、掌心朝下，叹了口气才继续开口，"他说，卡卡西放学回家的时候不知道发生了什么事情，弄得全身是伤，却只是简单自己包扎就来上学，老师吓坏了，宣布自习就带着卡卡西去医院处理治疗。 "

　　"……"

　　"团藏，朔茂在那天晚上曾经去找过你，这件事当天轮职的暗部有告知我。 "

　　黑发的老人一步一步地走回办公桌前，隔着一张桌子和三代目火影沉默交锋，以态度表达出他的不悦，可此时猿飞日斩也无法以平常心面对老友。

　　"或许是因为卡卡西和阿斯玛年纪相差不多，所以我能理解朔茂的想法－－要是阿斯玛因为我的失误而被伤害，我也会如此惊慌吧。 "

　　"因此我希望这件事止于朔茂本身，不要再向下影响卡卡西。可以吗？团藏。 "

　　"……你要如何处置旗木朔茂？ "

　　当团藏将锋头转至朔茂时，火影闭目、下意识再次向烟管伸手，见此，自来也将手按在办公桌边缘，等待导师的回应。

　　持着深色的管柱，在烟灰缸的边缘敲了几下，日斩再三思索后，选择未将另一件事情说破，他抬起空着的左手，一名暗部转瞬出现在团藏身后，"什么事，火影大人。 "

　　"你去观察旗木朔茂的状况，一旦他清醒立刻通知我。 "

　　暗部颌首，随后便消失在三人眼中。团藏依旧看着火影，语气微愠而不可置信，"日斩，你想要留危害村子名誉的罪人一命吗？ "

　　"如同自来也所说，从扉间老师捡到他后，我们认识朔茂也三十多年了，团藏，他那么做有他不可避的因素，他的性格又使得他走到最糟糕的结果－－"

　　态度难得强硬的中年男子瞪直了双目，"更别说，这件事情还有迷云笼罩着，我无法容忍你在一切调查清楚前私自指使朔茂自裁。 "

　　"他的任务失败毋庸置疑，你要想包庇他，就是与火之国为敌！ "

　　用力以拐杖击地，团藏怒喝，火影抬起头看着顾问，声音沙哑地说道："我没说要留木叶白牙一命。 "

　　听见这句话时，自来也捏碎了桌子的边缘，却没出声－－他知道要不追究责任是不可能，这已经是最好的决定……

　　"拔除旗木朔茂身为忍者的身份，封印查克拉，并且驱逐出木叶、不得再次回到火之国－－我会向外宣告木叶白牙的死讯。 "

　　猿飞日斩先是看向自己嘴角下抑的学生，又回首面对无语的友人，将烟管重新咬回，点火、深深吸了口气，坐在椅子上转了半圈，凝视着笼罩在雷雨之中的木叶。

　　"－－那就，这么决定了……"

 

*

 

　　就算许久未接触庞大的查克拉，朔茂依然感觉得出蕴藏在封印之下那股深不见底的恨意及狂暴，他被水门跟自来也扶在两人之间，深灰色的眼眸正目不转睛的望着躺在重重结界和术式中央的男孩。

　　卡卡西的上半身未着衣物，自然也没有戴着面罩，黑色的墨笔字句画在他尚未发育开的身躯上，显得他看上去更加死寂而发白。朔茂没有想过能够再见到自己的孩子，更没有想过再次见到他时会是这种情况。水门瞥过朔茂凝重的神情，随后开口。

　　"一周前，卡卡西率队前往水之国与火之国国境侦查雾忍的动态，任务开始一天后断了消息。 "

　　"我带了二位感知忍者和一位医疗忍者前去搜索卡卡西队的下落，出发后首先找到了重伤昏迷的队员，思绪尚为清晰的队员说卡卡西为了引开追兵，独自往海岸的方向离去了。 "

　　波风水门回想起大约二天前的情景－－他留下两位感知忍者分别护送四位已经处理过伤势的忍者回到木叶，而他则是与琳往海岸线继续前进。只不过，他们尚未穿过被重重树木覆盖的山岗，便感受自海那端传来的剧烈摇晃与强烈的查克拉。

　　伸出手握住琳的手，水门以飞雷神加快前进的速度，好似听见千鸟撕裂空气带来的鸣声快速地被此起彼落的爆炸盖过，不安的心情驱使年轻的影错估了脚下的力道，断裂的树枝支撑不住两人的重量，水门当机立断地护住了身边的女孩。

　　落地、再次催动施术，琳紧紧抓着老师的马甲，感觉到远方被震起的水滴掉落在自己的脸上。卡卡西，你一定要平安无事……

　　在此同时，水门跟琳感受到更为蛮横而绝望的查克拉一口气爆发出现，混杂着一位少年崩溃的嘶吼。

　　"－－这是！ "

　　爆炸声不再出现，翻过顶峰，水门捕捉到几道人死前会发出的哀鸣，也终于看见一直藏在山另一头的景色－－数十位雾忍被巨大的树枝所吞噬、扭曲成诡谲的形状，一道戴着白色漩涡面具的黑色人影站在战场的中心处，右半身还与树木相连着。

　　是谁？还有一段距离而无法辨识，这世界上应当除初代火影外不再有能使用木遁忍术的人……水门朝着裸露的石面平台扔出苦无，在它插入地面发出声响的瞬间抵达了终点。他放下琳，海蓝色的眼睛看见了那个看上去还像小孩子的人举起了另一只手，目标是倒在较高处而像是浮在血液之上的，银白发的男孩。

　　卡卡西！水门瞬身，手持着苦无挡在两人之间，紧盯着眼前欲攻击他的学生的不知名人物，然而只见对方看见波风水门时愣了一下，诡异地停止了动作。

　　"……你在做什么？阿飞？ "

　　提出疑问，截断和巨木的连结，那人抬起白得异常地右手压在自己的左肩上，分明是自己的身躯，却是极度吃力才将举起的左手压下－－此时，水门从纯白的面具里看见了一只血红的眼睛。

　　写轮眼？思考并趁着对方松懈的时刻，水门刹那间移动至他的身后，快速地压制住双手、施力使那人摔在地上，将刃尖顶在对方背后的心口，从手上感觉不到人类应该有的温度。木遁、写轮眼、异常的身体。四代目火影查觉到对方的挣扎，加重牵制的力道。

　　"你是谁？你想做什么？还有那只眼睛跟木遁……"

　　突兀地沉默，水门注意到被制服的人竭力地抬起头，顺着他的视线望向不远处正跑向卡卡西的琳－－她将昏迷的同伴拖出血水之中，绿色的查克拉聚集在掌心，试图替男孩被贯穿的左肩止血，尽可能稳住男孩的性命。

　　水门皱起眉头－－卡卡西的伤势太重，得尽早带他回木叶才行－－当他正如此思考时，身下的木头移动所发出的特殊声响使他低下眼，映入蓝色之间的是一头乱糟糟的黑色长发。

　　宇智波带土握紧了还在自己掌控下的右手，眼中的三勾玉死死地盯着他最心爱的两人，嘶哑地说出："琳，卡卡西……"。

　　－－"这个小子身上的……绝？你们处理完了？ "

　　对于自来也的疑问，水门总算是露出了笑容，"感知时意外地发现了能用仙术查克拉将他们赶出来，让玖辛奈封印了。 "

　　拍了拍奇迹地存活归来的学生的后背，水门尝试着让带土别那么紧张。尚未修剪的长发还遮着空洞的左眼窝，带土以仅存的右眼战战兢兢从老师扫到老师的老师，过了很久才转移到跟卡卡西长得很像的男人身上，但迟迟不肯与对方四目相交。

　　朔茂看着不知所措的带土，蹲下身、抬起头望向少年满是伤疤的右侧脸－－他依然记得十数年前他去接卡卡西、以及后来对方与琳多次到旗木宅作客的时候这个男孩还有些婴儿圆的脸。白发的男性直直地看着那些疤痕，不带任何厌恶的情绪，直到几秒后才眯弯了双眼，"谢谢你，带土。 "

　　"或许我并不够格说这句话，但，谢谢你救了卡卡西。 "

　　"不！您、您才是救了我跟卡卡西的、的……！ "

　　带土听见这句话被吓得魂不守舍，想要反驳可看见对方那几乎是成年版卡卡西的脸，心里那句"英雄"就是说不出口，脸倒是不受控制地发热变红了起来，看得站在一旁地自来也大声地笑了起来，"朔茂，看来你功力未减呀。 "

　　水门无奈地微笑说道："请别挖苦带土了，自来也老师。 "

　　站起身同时伸出手摸了摸小晚辈的头，朔茂的脸色重新变得凝重，"那么，有关于三尾跟符咒的事情……"

　　"雾隐留下的三尾封印式并不稳固，现在靠着分散三尾的查克拉防止他直接吞噬人柱力而暴走。 "

　　想起曾短暂清醒的卡卡西紧张地抓着自己衣袖、阻止他们回到木叶的画面，水门皱起眉头，"而想要稳固封印，得先将符咒去除才行。 "

　　"卡卡西的符咒跟我的不一样吗……？ "

　　带土仰起头，不解地看着老师，四代目火影轻声解释，"目前尚不清楚你的符咒的效果，但卡卡西体内的那枚时时刻刻都在破坏封印的基础，想要激出三尾，因此最好早日去除－－我想，你体内的符咒恐怕也是为了达成什么目的而植入的。 "

　　垂首望向自己胸口的位置，带土对于斑跟那些诡异的白绝已经毫无好感－－阿飞竟然想趁着他因消耗过多查克拉、意识还相当混乱的时候杀死卡卡西，那对于带土是绝不能容忍的最后底线。如果自己控制不住缠在自己身上的阿飞，他会不会也把琳跟水门老师给……

　　用力甩了甩头，阿飞还有其他的绝已经被玖辛奈封住了－－漩涡一族的封印术是最厉害的，带土相当清楚。

　　"那么符咒在哪个位置上？ "

　　朔茂询问，只见水门和自来也同时沉默不语，就连带土也被气氛震慑地说不出话来。

　　"……这就是为什么我希望自来也老师能通知你的原因，朔茂先生。 "

　　四代目火影总算开口，"符咒埋在心脏里。 "

　　－－卡卡西的状况很可能撑不过手术。

　　不需要水门讲明，朔茂便想到了最糟糕的结果，深呼吸数次好让自己别陷入恐慌状况。知道对方已经猜到最坏的下场，水门看了自来也一眼，等到自来也点头才继续说下去，"心脏是查克拉经络最为重要的部分之一，直接影响查克拉的属性、转换、储存以及大型忍术的使用，稍有受损都有可能会使得卡卡西无法再使用C级以上的忍术，更别说还有三尾跟写轮眼……"

　　"因此一旦确定查克拉经络不完整，就得在封印还完整时杀死卡卡西，免得三尾暴走危害村子。 "

　　近乎咬牙地阐述结论，朔茂抬手按在自己的右侧额上－－他不禁想起纲手，那位他很为熟识、天赋异禀的医疗忍者，但同时也想起对方因目睹弟弟与恋人惨死的场面而崩溃、拒绝再次执刀－－"成功的机率有多少，四代目？ "

　　"不到一成。 "

　　水门毫不隐瞒地说出事实，即便他也是同等的痛苦，"木叶因第三次忍界大战消耗了太多战力，医疗忍者与医疗资源空前的供不应求，过劳、能力不足，这些都可能造成出错，更别说这是相当精密的手术。 "

　　不安地在三位成年人之间来回张望，带土试图说些什么，"不会的！卡卡西他那么勇敢、也很坚强，琳也是很厉害的医疗忍者，一定可以成功的！ "

　　面对自己一向表现积极乐观的学生，金发的导师却罕见否定地摇了头。

　　"抱歉，带土，我不能让琳参加你跟卡卡西的手术－－这是医疗人员的基础准则，琳也发出异议过，但只能接受。 "

　　"就算以我先做练习也不行吗？ "

　　不自觉地开启写轮眼，带土睁着空洞的血色眼眸质问，"我恢复的很快－－老师也知道，那天我受的伤很快就好了－－所以就算在我身上失败了也没关系，这样也没办法吗？ "

　　"带土……"

　　没有等水门的下一句话，少年甩开男人欲向自己伸来的手，从走道另一侧的出口跑走了。有些失落的火影转过身望向两位前辈，突然间朔茂轻笑了起来，惹得自来也赶紧查看他的状况－－对方的眉目之间虽还是充斥着哀伤之情，但那份喜悦绝非虚假。朔茂伸手示意自己没问题。

　　"抱歉，自来也，我只是在想，带土果然是很善良的孩子……卡卡西能认识他真的是太好了。 "

　　对于这个大了他几岁的前辈某些程度上比他儿子还不能让人省心已经有深刻体验的自来也很干脆地说出心底的实话，"说得轻松，你可真的吓到我啦，朔茂。 "

　　"能让鬼灵精怪的你被惊吓到倒是另一件很不错的收获。 "

　　深灰色的眼眸里流淌过万千情绪，朔茂又耗了一秒决议将它们暂时留待稍后再作处置，"四代目，带土的手术在什么时候？ "

　　"有鉴于卡卡西的状况危及，我是希望尽早确认移除符咒对心脏的影响－－没有意外的话，会是明天。 "

　　那么，至少还有几天，还能……

　　朔茂望向占据了自己左手腕臂的黑色印记，方才堆积至水面下的担忧和恐惧再一次涌现，这一次，他选择了闭上眼睛。

 

*

 

　　他小心的推开已经很久没有使用的障子，让风能吹入曾经的起居室中，一段时间无人居住使空气弥漫中弥漫着一股灰尘及霉混杂而成的气味，朔茂脱下斗篷，将其随意放在一旁。

　　宁静，死寂，在这一瞬间似乎并无分辨。

　　在自己被流放之后，卡卡西曾自己一个人继续居住在这里吗？

　　他看着旗木宅，每个角落都能看出曾经温暖的景色，他和妻子，他和八头忍犬，他和友人，还有他和卡卡西……

　　更清晰地，朔茂想起自己曾侧倒在二楼的卧房里，望着血液从白牙刺开的洞口、由自己的体内流出，渗进榻榻米中的画面－－随着鲜血流失的并不只是永不能再次取回的时间，还有许多的大大小小的思绪。

　　卡卡西搬离此处后只带走了他常用到的物品，对于父子二人来说更有回忆的东西都还留在旗木宅中，而朔茂只翻开了一部分，便不再继续。

　　不论最后的结果如何，他也不打算再次回到木叶－－这个村子已经自他身上剥夺了太多，他不愿意、也不认为自己有什么能再给予木叶。

　　侧躺在廊道上，朔茂仿佛听见卡卡西从另一头跑过来的声音。

　　虽然卡卡西不曾说出口，但父亲难得回到家里时他总是会表现得比平常更加地更加黏人、更像一位小孩子那般。他会顺着父亲的意思跟着他躺在向着庭院的地板上，抬起头看着颠倒过来的世界，直到睡意侵袭，两人一同陷入沉眠。

　　－－心底已经有个底了，只是，还想做些什么。

　　这么说来，它并不在这里。

　　朔茂重新披上遮掩住长发的帽兜，手里拿着水门给他的地址，站起身来将旗木宅再次封锁起－－希望你还有机会能够迎来下次的欢笑。朔茂在阖上纸门前，在心底想着。

　　上忍宿舍的位置跟记忆中并无改变，没有钥匙也并不妨碍朔茂以铁丝打开锁上的房门－－对于接受过训练的忍者而言，没有结界或特殊术式保护，一般安装使用的门锁相当容易就能解开。像这样由忍者聚集而成的私人空间，事实上是由彼此的尊重所保护起，才能一直延续至今。

　　忍者被太多的规则束缚着。

　　一边想，一边看着并不算太大却很空荡的房间，他在心底想着自己的孩子实在太过缺乏物欲，举目所及几乎只有基本的日常用品，算得上是因喜好而放置的……拿起马克杯，朔茂替放置在窗台上已经有些发黄的植栽浇了水，将窗户开启了一小道缝。

　　吹入的风抚动了固定在记事板上的两枚铃铛，发出清脆的声响。  
不想弄乱卡卡西整理好的棉被及床单，朔茂将座椅拉到床铺边坐下，微笑着看向放置在床头柜上的照片－－各自带着笑容的水门、带土和琳，以及微微皱眉、仿佛在鄙视镜头的卡卡西。

　　"留下这样的照片以后会很后悔唷。 "

　　伸出手点了画面里银白发男孩的眉间，朔茂笑道－－他曾经待过的小队的照片已经全被他一人焚尽了，现在再怎么回忆也想不出当年自己、两位队友和老师到底是以什么样的表情面对照相机……可就算还留存着，他望着照片的心情也不是怀念，而是无尽的自责及痛苦。

　　现在想来，那好像就是自己第一次选择沉默逃避的时刻，铸下之后步步错的因。朔茂放下手，转过头正好看见走进房间的自来也，对方以肩靠着墙壁，先是板着脸，很快又切成了平时的笑容满面的样子，"原本想说你会多逛点地方，结果还是在这里呀。 "

　　"虽然四代目火影和你选择相信我，但那并不代表这个村子已经完全原谅我。 "

　　站起身，朔茂走到窗台边，深灰色的眼眸看向窗外的村落，"团藏的势力在水门上任后退进了木叶的深处，可还存在着－－既然如此，还是别让他察觉到我曾回来过这件事，对你们会轻松一点。 "

　　"你说什么话，那个任务团藏派了什么玩意进你的队伍，你以为我不知道吗？猿飞老师他自己也清楚前因后果，却狠不下心处理掉他。 "

　　没有回应，身形较为精瘦的男人拿起了他的孩子安置在丝绢上的断刃，几块碎片随着他的动作落在窗边及木板上，自来也看得直皱眉头， "卡卡西那小子，可真是粗暴呀，这把好刀都能弄断。 "

　　以左手抚过刀身断裂的部分，朔茂想起卡卡西的小身板，在内心模拟着到底是遭遇了什么样的情况，才会让素来理智冷漠的他不顾一切、使出足以折断白牙的气力攻击敌人？

　　纵然已经听过水门的叙述，他仍然永远无法切身体会卡卡西在那时候感受到的愤怒、悲伤，绝望及渴望，朔茂自责的闭上眼－－如果我没有独自离开，好好陪伴他… …

　　不，现在想着"如果"，就只会一直停在这里幻想着"如果"的世界。

　　"我还在他身旁时，没能教导他如何使用白牙……我不希望因为我而框架住卡卡西的发展，他比我更有天赋，还有很多选择能走。 "

　　将白牙换至左手，曾持之闻名天下的忍者笑道："况且，你也知道白牙只是看起来普通的短刀。 "

　　结印，朔茂张开了隐蔽查克拉的结界－－昨晚水门应他的请求解除了一部分的封印－－剩余的部分则凝聚在左手掌心，自来也瞪大了双眼，恍然间想起当他们还是十几岁的青少年时，朔茂确实有告知他白牙的特别之处。

　　雾隐的七忍刀，其中拥有自血液修复自身能力的斩首大刀，以及能够吸收持有者或被斩者查克拉强化自身的鲛肌－－白牙，这把朔茂在襁褓时与他包在一块、看上去相当不起眼的小刀，事实上是具备了类似前两者综合能力的忍具。

　　－－怎么说……就是位个性很奇特的兄弟吧。

　　那时候还比自己高半颗头的朔茂也是这样拿着白牙，将聚集在手里的查克拉缓缓注入短刀之中－－自来也看着白牙的断面发出淡淡的白光，紧接着衍伸开来，构建出刀刃的外型，持刃者的额边落下了几滴冷汗，但并没有停下给予查克拉的动作。

　　－－除了我的查克拉，它不接受其他人的"奉献"。

　　更加灿烂的光辉闪烁，一次填满了空壳。盈满刀身的炽白色色调，仿佛随时会如同流水般流淌而下，孰不知当其拉开白幕时即是敌人的死期－－白牙最为出名的样貌，此时此刻在朔茂的手里完全重生。

　　只是自来也还没来得及多看上几眼，便赶紧上前搀扶住透支查克拉而脱力的朔茂，白牙也随着查克拉供应中断而恢复成平凡无奇的状态。

　　"逞强什么呀，朔茂，现在耍帅除了一个年纪比你小了点的糟大叔可没人看呢。 "

　　"哈、哈哈……"

　　放下握在手中的短刀，朔茂拍了拍自来也的肩膀，但没有说话，低头望着白牙。查觉到朔茂沉默不语的理由，自来也将对方移至座位上坐好，等对方将武器归鞘后才问道："为什么要修复它？ "

　　"就算修好了，卡卡西毕竟不是你，白牙终有一日还是会断裂，不是吗？ "

　　在一瞬间，自来也认为朔茂取回白牙是为了找回力量，再次为村子而战、或者是向仇人复仇，但他很快便因朔茂眼底深邃的情绪推翻了这个想法－－他不是为了自己，而是为了卡卡西。

　　在爱人死后，旗木朔茂赌命从来都只是为了旗木卡卡西。

　　"或许会再次折断……那样也好，他有了不惜一切也要保护的人了，这是件好事。 "

　　轻抚着刀鞘以及刀柄，此时此刻只是一个孩子的父亲的男人，因自己所勾勒出的未来而笑出声。

　　"不论有没有白牙，他都会是木叶从古至今最为重要的支柱之一。 "

　　卡卡西跟自己不一样，不是会因为失去队友就恐惧而驻步不前的懦夫，他的坚强肯定会成为最强的助力，帮他走得比自己更远的地方，到那时候……

　　"－－我有个想法。 "

　　曾经身为下任火影候补的忍者，以谦卑至极的语调对三忍之一的后辈，提出在知道自己孩子的险峻状况时就早已在内心盘据的一个念头。

　　仔细地将对方的话语全数听入心底，自来也垂目，不舍地望着眼前的朔茂微笑着眯弯了双眼。

　　"抱歉，自来也，但－－"

　　"拜托你，帮助我完成这个请求。 "

 

*

 

　　胸口和半身的疼痛使带土从幻觉中脱离－－麻醉药对他无效的状况下，他以在斑哪里学到的方法对，用右眼对自己施加幻术，让自己在睡梦里渡过漫长而艰难的手术。

　　在那个世界里，他没有被石头压烂半个身体、卡卡西没有受伤也没有被植入三尾，水门还只是位准火影，琳依旧是他认为最厉害的医疗忍者。他们从火之国走到风之国，顺着国境往上、画圆，经过其余大大小小的国家执行任务，最后再从水之国坐船回到木叶。

　　一路上他跟卡卡西吵吵闹闹的，琳总是会出声调解，水门则是在两位学生火气太烈时直接制止差点爆发的打架行为。明明是卡卡西说话太冲太不留情面他才会这么生气，但想想卡卡西也只有面对自己才会变得多话，心里不知道是高兴还是悲伤的情绪淹没了带土。

　　水门老师的老师曾经说过，人不能太久不跟别人说话，不然会变得阴郁消沉。

　　卡卡西本来看上去就很阴沉了，所以为了不让他变得更糟糕，只好冒着被呛的体无完肤的准备跟他说些什么……带土觉得自己很蠢，但当他看到卡卡西脱离那幅要死不活的样子时，心底却是喜悦不已。

　　他也是可以像个人一样的嘛。

　　带土尝试撑起自己的上半身，刚动没几下便发现到有人趴在他的床边，熟悉的深褐色短发将她的面容遮盖住了，平稳的呼吸声－－虽然没有吵醒琳，可带土还是吓得往后微微退了身。

　　这样子睡，会很不舒服吧……带土进入了到底要不要唤醒琳的挣扎，他伸出右手，看着由白绝体组成的上肢，下意识地催动查克拉想要温暖自己一半的身体……

　　……就在此时，贴在衣服内侧、胸口之上的警报器疯狂作响，这一次少年慌了，他看着少女被铃声吵醒，睡眼惺忪地揉着眼睛，小声说着："不行唷，带土……还没恢复……"

　　"没关系的我已经好了真的！琳、琳妳还困的话再休息一下吧，我等妳睡饱没关系，要不要我把床让给你……？ "

　　看着带土，琳被逗乐地眯起了眼睛、摇摇头，打起精神，"不行唷，跟病人抢床可不是医生该做的事。来，我帮你检查一下。 "

　　小心拉开带土的衣领，取下警报器，琳看着对方连疤痕都没留下的胸口，感到惊讶不已。又将聚起碧绿色微光的手掌贴在对方的心口，感受着自己的查克拉顺利地自心脏流动至带土的经络中，这次才出声："真的好了……"

　　"嘿嘿，很厉害吧？ "

　　带土灿烂地笑了起来，神气昂昂的说着，"这样子就不用害怕受伤了！可以更加完全地保护琳跟卡卡西了！ "

　　"还是不要勉强自己唷，带土，还不是很清楚你的右半身的物质，所以……"

　　担忧地看着眼前的男孩，他凹陷紧闭的左眼以及满是疤痕的右脸，她回想起她曾以为的最后一面，带土在被完全掩埋前也是这样微微的笑着，送她跟卡卡西离开岩洞。

　　当年救不了他、这次又无法为他跟卡卡西做些什么的无力感让她止不住想要哭泣的冲动，赶紧低下头，琳以手臂擦了擦自己的眼泪，好让自己可以再次以笑脸面对带土。

　　"……"

　　没有看过琳难过的样子，带土愣在原地，不知道该如何是好。颤抖地伸出双手，胆怯、害怕被推开的将琳抱在怀里－－但她没有，女孩抬起头，又是熟悉的笑脸，看得带土不好意思的先松开了手。

　　－－带土奇迹地回来了，他们三人之间也能恢复以前那样的平衡吧？

　　琳正这么想着，而此刻带土心里乱成一堆麻，他猛然想起了另一件重要的事情－－"卡卡西呢？卡卡西的手术……"

　　听到带土的问题，琳愣了几秒，神情再次黯然了下来，犹豫着要不要告诉带土，"卡卡西的爸爸……改变了手术的方式……"

　　"什么意思？ "

　　震惊地瞠大右眼，带土感觉到自己非人的半个躯体冰冷的体温吞噬了他左半身的温暖，他颤抖着嘴唇，拜托琳继续说下去。

　　"就是－－"

　　对方的话语一字一句地传入耳里，带土只消化了一半便不愿再听了，他跳下床，把衣服重新拉好，不顾琳的制止跑出了帐篷，"等等，带土－－！ "

　　他跑过营区，四处张望寻找着卡卡西所在地。

　　一片寂静，方自东位探出头的下弦月，由此察觉到现在是半夜的带土打住了自己大声呼喊的念头，他急躁地在偌大的地方里打转着，右眼隐隐地发热－－快呀，快找到跟你成双成对的那只眼睛的主人。他压住自己的眼睛，视线因为激昂的情绪而变得模糊。

　　在急促的喘息声里，脚步声落地也被掩盖而没被带土注意到，等反应过来少年已经被一只厚实的手狠狠地敲了头顶，自来也弯腰、由上往下俯视着带土吃痛的捂着脑。

　　"哟，小子，看你精神挺好的，水门跟玖辛奈能暂时安心啦。 "

　　三勾玉自眼中退去，带土以黑色的眼睛看着眼前的男人－－虽然是水门的老师，跟卡卡西的父亲似乎也是老相识，有时也会看见对方跟卡卡西说话，但带土跟自来也并不熟，他甚至是在水门从木叶带了人手到此处后才从琳的口中知道对方是有名的火之国三忍之一，默默地将差点说出来的怪大叔吞回喉咙里。

　　这么想想，自己其实什么都不知道呀，忍者的事情，木叶的事情，水门老师的事情，卡卡西的事情，他自己也不能保证自己完全了解琳……带土转过头看着自来也，语气凝重而诚恳，"请告诉我卡卡西在哪里，自、自……"

　　想了想他实在拿不定该怎么称呼自来也：叫老师很诡异，叫大人也不太对劲，叫先生又觉得古怪。似乎是明白带土苦恼的点，自来也笑着跳起，不知哪来的青蛙随着烟雾出现在他的脚底，稳稳地踩在通灵兽身上，做出了右手举在脑后，左手举在前方的动作。

　　"我乃人称妙木山蛤蟆仙人的自来也，称呼我为仙人就行了！ "

　　带土一脸目死地看着自来也，现在他没有多余的心力吐槽对方－－突然能够理解卡卡西为什么跟这个人站在一块时看上去特别无力－－没得到回应的自来也干咳几声后尴尬地重新站到地面上，"你这表情还真像卡卡西……"

　　啊啊啊啊卡卡西你的死鱼眼透过左眼传给我了吗！

　　听到这句话，带土在心中呐喊，赶紧用手摸了摸自己的右眼，还做出了用指尖撑开眼皮的动作，看得自来也差点大笑出声。

　　抬起手按在下巴处思索了几秒，白发的仙人打量着眼前还没长大的宇智波，他能感觉到毛头小鬼心中的急躁跟忧虑，可能是从负责照顾他的女孩子那知道了手术的事情－－那么不让他见到卡卡西他肯定不会罢休吧。

　　自来也点了点头，"虽然是不打算让你去，不过如果你答应我保持安静的话，就特别通融吧。 "

　　"真的？谢谢你！自来也老师！太好了！ "

　　"唉不是叫你叫我仙人吗……算了。 "

　　示意正在小声欢呼的带土把手放在自己手上，自来也牵着少年的手，走向坐落在临时基地角落的被结界保护、隐蔽着的区域，穿过虚假的幻象，带土看见了熟悉的建筑。自来也拉开门帘，再次提醒他别出声便转头走进去，带土毫无犹豫地跟了上去。

　　几位负责稳定封印的人员正或坐或躺的席地而息，玖辛奈也在其中、闭目养神，带土小心翼翼地绕过他们，一步一步地随着自来也前进，注意到他的方向不是卡卡西原本在的禁咒室，而是来到一个在前进一点的地方，水门坐在门外，注意到动静而抬起头。

　　"老师……带土！ "

　　见到才刚拆除符咒的带土，水门赶紧起身确认学生的状况，那使得带土将手举在胸前大力的挥着："我、我没事啦水门老师！已经全都好了！ "

　　"是呀，这小家伙没啥大碍啦，水门－－他体力多得能在外头跑几十圈，脚步声都吵醒人啰。 "

　　倾身将手压在带土头上，自来也以手指了指身后，对着水门继续说道："你去陪陪玖辛奈吧，这里交给我。 "

　　低头望着自己的徒弟，又抬头盯向自己的老师，水门闭目点头，瞬身离开了原地。带土回首看着漆黑的走道，没有看见老师的身影，自来也则是沉默地打出了几道手势，一只小青蛙现出、落在他的肩膀上，吐出一张画着繁琐纹路的小纸。

　　"小鬼，拿着。 "

　　听从指示取下那张纸，在带土碰触纸面时上头的笔迹顺着手指窜到他白色的上肢表面、划定，自来也边维持着结印的动作，一边说："这样你就能进去了……记得言简意赅，仙人我在外头等你呀。 "

　　"谢、谢谢……"

　　打开门，走入近乎全黑的空间内，四道微光在角落点亮，带土眨了几次眼才总算适应，看见了躺在房间中央的人影，踌躇许久后才走近对方－－接着发现其实在房内有两个人。

　　朔茂将卡卡西抱在怀里，让他的头枕在自己的手臂上，而自己则是侧卧着，将还没长大的孩子圈在自己的四肢之间，尽可能的给予只披着一件薄被的卡卡西温暖。一大一小的白发人窝在一起熟睡的画面，如同数年前在旗木宅的午后宁静的时分。

　　不知是带土的脚步声、或是门口结界被进入的感知惊醒了朔茂，他睁开双眸，看见来人是带土时眯弯了眼，轻轻地将卡卡西抱在自己的胸前，同时起身，使昏迷的卡卡西刚好坐在他打盘的双腿上，头则是靠在男人的肩窝处。

　　确定这个姿势不会让卡卡西难受后，朔茂抬头、对拿不定主意的男孩开口说可以坐着没关系－－"有什么急事吗，带土？ "

　　"呃，啊……那个……"

　　不自在地正坐、带土看着朔茂还有卡卡西难得没被遮掩的下半张脸，心底想着真的很像。

　　但朔茂的眼神很温和，跟总是吊着眼瞪他的竹马不一样－－意识到这点差异的带土因此多了点开口的勇气，可依然没有讲出他真正想讲的话－－"卡卡西，有醒过来吗……？ "

　　"还没有。 "

　　沉静的眼眸里起了一丝波动，朔茂握紧了自己搁在卡卡西膝盖上的手，"不过，肯定会醒过来的。 "

　　面对对方的冷静，带土反而不能理解了－－明明是决定要做那件事的人，却……就连不可理喻的部分也遗传给卡卡西了嘛！他向前窜出身子，也不怕惊醒卡卡西地大声喊道："－－等到那时候就来不及了！ "

　　"……？ "

　　"卡卡西他，他……"

　　带土望着一脸不明白他在说什么的男人，感觉自己像被浇了冷水那般，肩膀都垮了下来。他重新坐好，揉了揉自己的脸－－想起了他们在竹林里，听他提起木叶白牙是英雄、以及说起那句"在忍者世界里，不遵守规则的人，会被称为废物－－但是，不珍惜伙伴的人，是在那之上的废物"时，卡卡西的表情就像是迷失的旅人终于找到了救赎。

　　卡卡西渴望有一个人告诉他"他的父亲不是错的"－－或者说，在他父亲都选择了后悔时，恳求有另一个人告诉他，在心底深处依旧相信着父亲的他不是一个人。

　　"……他一定、一定很想见你。 "

　　深灰色的双眸微微瞠大，视线短暂停留在自己怀里还没脱离险境的爱子，又转向眼前曾为了救他而不惜牺牲性命的男孩，沉默良久才总算说出一句："是吗… …"

　　－－父亲能明白你怎么会想要舍命为他而战了，卡卡西。

　　－－这次，绝对要保护好唷。

　　"看来带土你已经知道手术的事情了。 "

　　伸出手来摸了摸带土还没剪短的黑发，朔茂微笑着向生闷气的男孩解释，"如果我不做出选择，卡卡西死亡的机率实在是太高。 "

　　"对我而言，卡卡西跟我的重量从来不对等－－我对他的想法很复杂，这些过多的牵扯使我在很多时候并不能确实的明白自己到底是如何看待他的存在，而我又想要怎么对待他。 "

　　自己深爱的妻子用尽气力才留下的男婴，自己独一无二的血亲，比自己还要优秀的天才，坚强的忍者。

　　没能好好陪伴儿子的自己，未能为幼子留下什么的自己，将孩子独自留在木叶的自己，逃避的罪人。

　　若是仔细地思考过，自己恐怕是恨着他的－－思考许久朔茂还是决心不将这句话说出口，毕竟已经没有必要将这些情绪理得太清楚。他加重力道将卡卡西抱紧，语气难得显得强硬而不容反意，"这次只有我能做出选择，而在我跟他之间，我会选他，不论如何。 "

　　"……"

　　带土看着朔茂，咬了牙，感到很不甘心－－他无法想像在一切结束后卡卡西会怎么想－－瞪圆的眼睛令银白发的男人看着不忍心，再次放柔了姿态，"别沮丧，还会有机会的－－或许很快就会到来，又或许是很久以后，我们终有一日会再次相见。 "

　　"真的？怎么说？ "

　　朔茂闭起了右眼，仅以左眼看着带土，年轻的宇智波在对方眼中好似看见了写轮眼的独特徽记，惊讶地眨了眨眼睛、发出无声的惊呼。

　　无奈地看着就这么中了自己幻术的晚辈茫然的神色－－分明是身为具备强力瞳术的持有者，在某些方面还稚嫩的令人担心。

　　不过，有卡卡西、有水门、有琳、有很多人在他身边帮助他成长的话，应该就不需要担心了。

　　－－就像你的左眼一样，"我"也会一直陪伴着他。

　　"对了，带土。 "

　　听见朔茂的呼唤，眼神重新聚焦的带土没察觉到异状，依旧直直地望着对方的双瞳，因对方认真的口吻而不自觉正经地回问说："什么事，朔茂先生？ "

　　"能麻烦你，把它交给卡卡西吗？ "

　　从身后的腰际解下两人都很熟悉的短刀，朔茂将白牙放在带土慌忙伸出的双手上，随后带土把白牙抱在怀里，很不明白对方这么做的理由，因此皱眉询问，"为什么要由我？ "

　　朔茂闭目，没有给予带土完整的答案，只是轻声回应。

　　"卡卡西会知道的。 "

 

*

 

　　深海。

　　他不知道自己究竟困在这里过了多长的时间，只是想着不能停下，在冰冷的水之中竭尽气力的前进着，躲避着一直在追捕着自己的红色眼睛。

　　左眼狠狠的发疼着，卡卡西将手盖在写轮眼之上，尝试以阻断视觉让它别在自己快撑不下去的时候加速吞噬他的体力－－纵然它在很多时候成功对三尾施加了短暂的控制，但在受困的时间太久、近乎竭尽查克拉的状况下就没办法负荷了，也因此他失去了跟三尾正面冲突的能力，只能不停地逃而已。

　　这片漆黑到底有多广多深，卡卡西身在其中却无法估算，就连一开始还能感受到的寒冷，到现在也因为习惯而不再难以忍受。听见回荡在水中低沉的声响，卡卡西往上游动，加快远离此处的速度。

　　不能放弃。因为要是放弃，就会被三尾找到机会摆脱人柱力和封印……卡卡西将念头打住，告诉自己逃，就这么逃一辈子也要接受，因为这是他身为木叶忍者的责任。

　　绝不能危害村子，就算心底再怎么对此感到怀疑，他也不想反抗这条规则－－至少，为了自己重要的人，他不想破坏它。

　　－－水门老师应该理解我的意思了，仔细检查过我的身体就会发现不稳定的三尾跟符咒，这样……

　　卡卡西已经做好死的觉悟－－不论是被三尾吞噬而死、或者是被水门杀死，他似乎只有这两条路能走，而他现在正尽全力地要回避第一种结果，等着水门下定决心。

　　虽然很对不起水门老师，但这就是火影应该做的事情－－就算在任的依然是三代目，卡卡西也不会怪罪那位睿智的老人，站在最前方处理所有会影响木叶的因子，这是他们的职责。

　　就跟三代目下令将他父亲流放的时候一样，这是对于村子最正确的选择。

　　声音越来越大了，卡卡西回头，勉强使用写轮眼查看三尾的所在处，但眼底只有一片如同深渊、模糊的海水－－左眼窝发出剧烈的疼痛，弄得他禁不住地缩起身子，此刻早已超过极限太久的身躯像是回应着写轮眼的不适那般对自己疯狂地叫嚣、要求他选择让步。

　　无力地漂流在水面之下，卡卡西的精神也濒临崩溃边缘，依然选择咬紧牙关往前前进着。

　　意识却在这一瞬间断裂了。

　　他看见黑色、原应是一片无尽的漆黑中，出现了一只红色的眼睛－－三尾正注视着逐渐落下的少年，包覆着硬甲的三条尾巴慢慢接近失去反抗能力的人柱力。

　　"……带、土……"

　　发白的双唇间，像梦呓那般说出了一个名字。

　　明明说好要帮你继续看着这个世界，明明说好要帮你保护琳，最后让你看到的却是这个除了一只长相怪异的乌龟跟水以外什么都没有的悲凉景色，还不知道琳是不是安全的，我就要一个人死在这个地方了。

　　－－不知道，等等如果能遇见的话，你会是什么反应……

　　将仅剩的查克拉全数灌注在左眼上，卡卡西垂死挣扎般地对三尾施加最后一次的控制幻术，那只使得三尾在停顿了极短暂的时间，立刻便被处于狂暴状态的尾兽破除－－但，至少能告诉自己和那个已逝的同伴，他已经尽力过。

　　三尾所发出的吼声，也没能再次惊醒卡卡西。

　　只是，迎来的却不是三尾冰般的硬皮，而是相较于寒冷的海水来说，太过温暖的拥抱。

　　卡卡西疲惫地睁开眼，看见了跟他颜色相似的长发在水里划出半道月牙，那个人以一只手稳稳地将他抱进怀里，右手攥着雷光－－不，是一把闪烁着强烈光芒的短刀。

　　"……！ "

　　这个时候卡卡西突然惊觉他从来没有忘过他所敬仰的父亲最为强大的模样，所以，才会看见这么真实的幻影吧。

　　"没事了，卡卡西。 "

　　只能使用一只手，无法使用更加强力的拔刀斩型攻击－－朔茂踩在三尾的尾巴上，向后蹬、拉远距离，使自己有足够时间能同时凝聚出雷属性与风属性的查克拉，直到身体机能被强化至巅峰，他手持着白牙朝三尾的眼睛冲刺而去。

　　防御而伸出的第一条尾巴被白牙砍出了一道深深的血痕，朔茂将短刀全力投射而出，查克拉加护之下白牙贯穿了从前方而来的第二条尾巴，然而并没有顺利突破遮掩在眼睛上的第三条尾巴，被弹开来。拉紧绑在刀柄上的钢线，朔茂接住白牙，看着因受创而变得退缩的尾兽，朔茂持续退后，和三尾保持一段范围后，才低头再跟卡卡西说话。

　　"再等一下，水门跟玖辛奈会帮助你封印三尾。 "

　　"你很努力呢，做得很好。 "

　　卡卡西抬起头，跟父亲深灰色的眼睛四目相望，跟以前一样温和的笑容使他忘了想要说什么，只是呆呆地看着对方一边警戒着三尾的攻击，一边查看周围的状况。

　　有一种力量正在进入自己的胸膛，从心脏暖和了全身－－卡卡西感觉就连平时蛮横的写轮眼也因为这股能量而变得乖巧，不再在他的眼窝里忤逆持有者的放任，安静了下来。不可思议，卡卡西还很混乱的思绪整理不出造成这个状况的原因，以及，这个人－－似乎不只是幻影而已。

　　"……爸爸？ "

　　使出全力击散三尾发出的水弹，朔茂趁着空档低下头，"嗯？怎么了？ "

　　"你为什么，会在这里？ "

　　加速窜至巨大生物的腹部，朔茂将白牙插在腹甲之间较薄的间隙处，注入突刺状的查克拉，不语地看着儿子一黑一红、充斥着不解的眼睛，突然笑弯了双眸。并不想告诉他太多的细节，"简单来说是为了你。 "

　　"为了，让你活着回到木叶。 "

　　卡卡西握紧了正抓着朔茂马甲的手，心底有个声音说"骗人"－－那天回来后看见三代目火影，知道父亲就这么离开木叶、再也不会回来的时候，那个声音就不停地说着"你明明知道的"。

　　你从他身上夺走了多重要的东西，你不知道吗？他不喜欢你，为什么要互相欺骗彼此？为什么要假装两人是很亲密的父子？

　　为什么要在被抛下后，不惜走上那个选择的相反面也要证明他是对的？

　　"……"

　　－－我认为，木叶白牙是真正的英雄。

　　刹那间，带土的声音盖过了噪音－－卡卡西发现自己不自觉地哭了，他慌忙的将下巴放在父亲的肩膀上，不想让朔茂看见自己尚未落下的泪水。

　　从虚无之间，猝然数道金色的锁链闪出，从各方位缠住三尾将其固定住而不能动弹，朔茂见状松了口气－－以一人之身对抗尾兽，就算是不完全的个体还是相当吃力，况且还得保护卡卡西，他也无法放开身手战斗……将白牙收回鞘中，朔茂放开了卡卡西，却见他依然环抱着父亲的颈脖，不肯放手。

　　愣了愣，朔茂轻笑出声，这次以双手将儿子紧紧地抱在胸前。

　　"抱歉，卡卡西。 "

　　封印正在逐渐成形，将三尾关入笼型的结界之中，卡卡西感觉到身体在发热，低声说："如果是为不告而别那件事所说的，我没有怪过你。 "

　　"不论你当初到底是对是错，我都认为爸爸你是最棒的忍者－－是我的英雄。 "

　　听着这孩子以他熟悉的、傲气十足的语气说出这句话时，朔茂复杂地叹了气，拍了拍卡卡西软软的银白色短发。

　　"谢谢你，卡卡西。 "

　　－－但，我不只是为了这件事道歉而已。

　　朔茂望向已经完成的封印，微微松手，轻轻地解开卡卡西的双臂，深邃而柔和的眼神将对方的身影仔细地记了下来，"你该离开了，要好好活下去唷。 "

　　低头看着逐渐变得透明的自己，卡卡西抬头，却看见几乎没有变化的朔茂－－在那瞬间，一个念头急躁地闯入了他的脑中，少年向男人伸出手尝试碰触他， "那，你……"

　　可那句话并没有说完，卡卡西的意识陷入了更深的黑暗之中。

 

*

 

　　他醒来了。

　　卡卡西咳了好几次，觉得全身僵硬的惊人，疯狂地左右扭动着试图爬起来，完全陌生的房间让他焦躁不安，他伸出手拉住床框，一次施力把自己扯到床的边缘，咬了牙侧身往地面上落去－－

　　然而在卡卡西撞上地板之前，一双手在千钧一发之际撑住了他，映入眼帘的是白色、绘以火焰纹的大衣，他抬头，看见水门海蓝色的眼里是对于他乱来的责怪，和对于他清醒的安心，他扶着学生的背让他重新坐在床上，随后在他身边坐了下来，"你还好吗，卡卡西？ "

　　"我……怎么……"

　　伸出手在自己身上摸索，被雾隐暗部攻击而下的伤已经全好了，就连让他直接失去意识的、从左上胸至锁骨处贯穿的那道洞口也不复存在，卡卡西疑惑地望向自己的老师，看着对方低头，像是在回忆、整理这段时间发生的事情，才娓娓道来。

　　"你还记得你短暂地醒过来，告诉我不能回村这件事吗？ "

　　卡卡西点头表示记得，水门接着说道："在那之后，我请日向族人替你检查身体，发现你的身上有三尾跟用以控制三尾的符咒，当时玖辛奈试着替你稳固不完整的封印，但却因为符咒而失败了。从那时起算到今天，你大概昏迷了两周。 "

　　"我们判定必须将把符咒摘除掉，因此替你动了一次手术－－在胸口。 "

　　从因为动作而松开的衣物间里能看见尚未完全愈合的疤痕，水门眯起眼睛，"摘除掉符咒后，我偕同玖辛奈与咒术班，替你重新建构了三尾的封印。 "

　　"……"

　　看着银白发的男孩沉默，明显有异议与疑虑的样子，四代目火影轻声说了"你想要问什么"。

　　"关于，我的父……旗木朔茂，他是不是，来过……？ "

　　伸出手按着自己的胸口，卡卡西总觉得父亲的查克拉还围绕着自己，而水门惊讶地看着说出这句话的卡卡西，快速恢复至平常的神情，回答道："嗯，朔茂先生来过唷。 "

　　"那他离开了？ "

　　面对卡卡西的问题一时间不知道该如何开口，水门看着卡卡西的眼睛停顿了很久，最后并没有答覆，只是站起身，向年轻的上忍呼唤，牵起他还没恢复过往灵活的右手，"跟我来，卡卡西。 "

　　握住水门的手，卡卡西顺从的跟着对方走出了病房。

　　宁静，除了鸟鸣与树叶随风飘动的声响，一路上没有其他人。水门解释说这是因为大多数人还有各自的工作要处理，已经回村子了，只有少部分的人还留在这座建立在村外的临时基地，但或许是因为时间还早所以没察觉到他醒来了这件事。

　　所幸他为了安全起见在卡卡西的身边放置了感知咒，有人入侵或卡卡西清醒，他就会以飞雷神赶到刚刚他们所在的房间。

　　他们的目的地距离他所在的建筑并不远，只是中间设下了另一道结界，用以隔绝内外部，在外部的人无法察觉这栋建筑的所在处，而内部的人则是无法随意离开结界－－只有由设下结界的人带领才能通行。

　　从地面留下的痕迹，卡卡西推测几天前这里还有不少人在此扎营，而现在只剩下一顶帐篷了。水门在围绕着它的结界口、同时也是入口处停下了脚步，结印打开通道，好让刚刚清醒的学生能进入篷内。

　　－－其实，从水门没有在一开始回答自己的时候，卡卡西就已经知道最后结果。

　　低温的内部空间保存着那个人的身体，卡卡西没有犹豫地走过去，翻开了盖在那人面部的布条，将这一幕深深地烙印在脑海中。

　　紧握着手里的织物掩盖自己在发颤的事实，卡卡西的视线不受控制地从朔茂平静的神情往下，顺着颈部停顿在上半部盖在肩膀与锁骨连起直线上的另一块布，看见了从白布下延伸至锁骨之间的一道暗红色痕迹。

　　他翻开了它，一道在记忆里不存在的新伤占据在朔茂的胸口。

　　"……"

　　卡卡西缓缓放下手中的布，颤抖地抬手拉开衣领、伸向自己同样尚未复原的伤，将右手贴在自己的胸前。

　　这是谁的心脏？

　　现在在跳动的是谁的心脏？

　　左眼在他查觉到真相后蓦然地蚕食鲸吞起他的查克拉，脑袋变得很沉、血液顺着颈部上冲聚集在左眼窝处。卡卡西跌坐在地上、以左手用力地按着发痛的原点，觉得自己快要被剧痛扯开来－－他是个被修补太多次、不成原貌的破败玩偶，带土的眼睛和父亲的心脏从皮肤上的空洞掉了出去，他却没办法保护它们。

　　剧烈的疼痛使他的呼吸也跟着不稳，急促的换气之间，过量的查克拉刺激破开了血管，带着腥味的液体从左眼框边缘流下，仿佛泪水。卡卡西咬着下唇，右手指从胸口的伤口处嵌了进去，在白色的衣物上散出数道红斑。

　　这样的痛楚还不足以让他麻痹，他蜷成一团，大口大口地吸吐着，想要呼吸。

　　"哈、哈啊……唔……呜、呜……"

　　从出生就夺走自己母亲性命的存在，获得了挚友称作是礼物的眼睛、以及父亲为了拯救他而给出的心脏－－还要多少？还要再从别人身上拿走多少东西，才可以终止这一切？

　　既然自己从一开始就是不完整的，又为什么有资格活到现在？

　　痛得发黑的视线中，他好像看见了被困在牢笼里的那只眼睛。因为负面情绪而欣喜的尾兽，以身躯挤压着封印形成的禁锢，向他伸出巨掌－－卡卡西摇了头，就算是此时此刻，他也不允许自己向三尾屈服。

　　将被血染红的双手举在胸前，比出三道他已经反覆结过数次的印，炽白色的电光闪出，卡卡西望着化作利刃的右手－－平常他总是用千鸟贯穿别人的胸口以确保杀死对方，但现在他不想这么做，他不想破坏朔茂留给他的、重要的脏器。

　　只是在下手之前，卡卡西犹豫了。

　　现在的他已经不是可以随意决定自己生死的普通忍者，而是一位体内被封印了尾兽的人柱力，他不应该这样私自选择死亡。

　　－－就在他迟疑的这瞬间，一道螺旋扭曲在他身后悄悄轮转，从中出现的人不顾他手里还开着千鸟，张开双手便将他整个人抱在怀里，吓得卡卡西下意识地欲攻击对方，却因写轮眼的洞察力而停下。

　　"……！ "

　　他看见了熟悉的黑色短发，注意到对方右眼里的镰刀状图腾还有那布满了整张右半脸的伤疤，又是血又是泪的玩意还留在对方的脸上，旗木卡卡西愣愣地放下右手，不可置信地看着真真确确就坐在他身前的宇智波带土气圆了仅剩的眼睛，以有些沙哑的声音怒道："你在做什么呀！ "

　　"你到底在做什么呀！ "

　　没管自己脸上也是一蹋糊涂，带土拉起卡卡西的衣服把他被扒开的伤口盖好，抬起手擦掉对方自左眼角流出的血，又将手盖在对方化成万花筒的眼睛上，卡卡西查觉到因带土的动作，写轮眼不再急遽地消耗他的查克拉－－他所不知道的是他眼里的纹路也重新变回了三勾玉。

　　等到确定卡卡西没事，带土又凑上前抱住卡卡西，被抱得有点难受的卡卡西伸出手小力推开他，眼底还是有些疑惑，视线在他的脸到颈部来回，瞥见对方藏在衣服下不正常的肤色，"带土？ "

　　"怀疑呀？笨卡卡－－我还活着，我在这里。 "

　　抓着他的竹马没那么结实的肩膀，带土笑着把难得看上去傻傻的卡卡西用写轮眼记下来－－但当等了几分钟没等到对方的下一句话，而那只由他赠给他的眼睛又开始落泪时，带土反而慌了。

　　"啊？啊啊！你怎么了卡卡西？你不要不说话呀你不说我哪知道你怎么了……"

　　忙乱地上下查看，甚至是伸出手摇了摇对方，白白的男孩也都不说话。就在带土思考起要不要把卡卡西抱出去找水门时，卡卡西突然眯起了眼睛，露出了带土有点陌生的笑容，语调却还是一样的冷淡。

　　"嗯，果然是带土。 "

　　一秒被对方的话弄泄气的宇智波连生气的力气都没有了，维持摇晃卡卡西的动作，带土看着那个笑容，觉得心里不自在，又不知道该说什么。

　　他其实看到了，顺着他们原是一对的眼睛，看到了卡卡西得知自己的心脏原属于朔茂的瞬间。

　　悲伤、不解、愤怒，甚至是极端的自我厌恶情绪也随着单方面连结的视线和痛苦吞没了带土，难受到他一度想要挖出自己的眼睛来减轻这一切，却紧接着发觉自己开启了万花筒写轮眼。无法感到高兴，他复杂地望着水面的自己。

　　－－比起拥有这个眼睛，更想要赶快到卡卡西身边呀。

　　不知道是否是在回应他这个急切的心愿，等到带土反应过来时，卡卡西就已经在眼前了。

　　发现对方不知道要用千鸟做什么蠢事，心底想着反正有自愈力强也不害怕便抱了上去－－在这一秒，连接断开了，他失去了感受卡卡西内心的通道，但却觉得彼此是真的相连在一起的，像被拆成两块的个体因再次相见而发自内心的喜悦着……

　　"……爱哭鬼。 "

　　卡卡西的声音将带土的意志重新拉回了现在，可黑发男孩没来得及听清楚那句话，"什、什么？ "

　　只见卡卡西擦去了自己左眼的眼泪，或许是觉得很不自在，他用左手遮着自己的下半张脸，重新以死鱼般的眼睛看着带土，"爱哭鬼的眼睛也爱哭－－而且你哭什么呀。 "

　　"什么意思呀！我、我也很崇拜你爸爸呀！我为什么不能哭！ "

　　气得鼓起半边脸颊，带土望着不打算在这点继续争执的卡卡西的视线在他被填补出的右半身打转，干脆地把上衣脱下来让对方看个仔细，开玩笑般地问道："怎么样，我有没有变壮？ "

　　以生无可恋的眼神打量对方以前好像真的没有的胸肌跟腹肌，卡卡西抬头看着带土期待的眼神，把那句"好像有吧"默默地吞进肚中，皱着眉头回答，"两个颜色。 "

　　"啊啊啊你怎么在意这点呀！我也不想呀！反正衣服穿着就看不出来啦顶多再戴个手套……"

　　面对开始思考这个问题的友人，卡卡西在左手之下不自觉地勾起了一个笑容，又在带土发现之前敛起，以一种懒散的语调询问对方，"话说你真在这里脱衣服？我爸爸他还在旁边唷？ "

　　带土以最快的速度把衣服重新穿上了，弄得卡卡西真的笑了起来。

　　"别笑啦！卡卡西……对了！ "

　　虽然笨卡卡笑了还挺好看的，但也不必笑成这样吧！带土看着因为自己话语而收了笑意的卡卡西，在身上摸索一下没找到朔茂给自己的东西，于是跟卡卡西说等我便又消失在扭曲之间－－时空间忍术吗？卡卡西抚摸自己还肿着的左眼边缘。

　　呼吸变平顺了。在带土抱住他的时候突然地停止，重新规律起来。卡卡西的手指顺着划过半张左脸的疤向下，滑过泪痕、颈部的线条，越过锁骨最后停在自己的胸口。

　　被带土抱得太用力，结果，好像被揉成完整一块了。

　　因为这样所以不痛了。

　　卡卡西站起身重新望向朔茂，看着他的微笑，试着让自己模仿这个笑容，其实还乱成一团的心情随着唇角上扬时而渐渐变得平静，一层层地再次藏匿在心底深处。

　　"爸爸，谢谢。 "

　　轻轻地把布条重新盖好，卡卡西感觉到左眼微微发烫，带土如同预料地出现在他的身后，神秘兮兮的把两只手背在后头，笑着问："卡卡西，猜猜我要给你什么？ "

　　"……是什么？ "

　　"别那么扫兴，你猜一下？ "

　　"吃的？ "

　　看着卡卡西一脸没兴趣、语调敷衍地回答，带土叹了口气喃喃说还以为你变得比较有趣了但还是这样，他让卡卡西伸出右手来，接着快速地把白牙拿出、放在对方的掌心上。在看见那把短刀时卡卡西很惊讶为什么放在房间的白牙会在带土手中，随后更因在白牙本身而震惊。

　　重量，不一样。

　　卡卡西记得它折断后，留存的刀身部分不及原本的一半，因此变得很轻。没问带土如何弄到白牙，卡卡西急忙地抽出了短刀，在看见完整而闪烁着白色光彩的刀锋时完全无法消化眼前的事实，甚至是禁不住地说出："恢复了……"

　　"嗯？什么恢复了？ "

　　卡卡西抬头看着正目不转睛地盯着他的带土－－他不知道白牙在神无毗桥那场任务里毁损了－－又转头看向朔茂－－是父亲做了什么让白牙恢复成原本的样貌。他很确信这点，但，父亲是怎么做到的？就算是重新锻造，也不可能能让它的重量完全跟记忆里相同。而自己为什么做不到？

　　就像是在回应卡卡西的疑问，白牙发出了小小的声响，恍若呼唤。

　　"……！ "

　　男孩查觉到胸腔中原不属于自己的器官聚出了和自己不同的查克拉，顺着手徐徐流入白牙之中－－自从父亲离开后就未能见着的耀眼光辉，此时此刻，像是终于被它认同那般，在自己的手里再次绽放了。

　　"哇啊－－！ "

　　没有见过这个状况的带土发自内心地感叹出声，忍不住伸手大力晃了自己挚友的肩膀，完全忘了卡卡西经历手术的伤还没好这件事，"好漂亮呀！卡卡西！ "

　　"不要摇这么大力……可是，为什么……"

　　听见了脚步声，满脸疑惑的卡卡西转过头，和从通道的另一端走过来的自来也视线短暂相交，对方低头看向它手里的短刀，松了口气地笑了起来，"看来是没有问题呀，呼，放心啦放心啦。 "

　　"自来也大人，这是怎么回事？ "

　　面对卡卡西的疑问，自来也本没打算对他隐瞒，只是想等着他自己提问，因此以往从没有告诉过继承了朔茂一半血缘的男孩，"白牙是把特殊的兵器，可以由查克拉修补与强化－－不过，仅限朔茂他一个人的查克拉。 "

　　"在朔茂知道摘除埋在你心脏里符咒的危险性后，他就打算把他自己的移植给你了。讨论过后，我们的最终决定是同时保留你自己跟他的部分，好让你的查克拉经络不会受到太大影响。负责血液循环的是朔茂的心脏，负责查克拉供给的是你自己的心脏，不过－－他或许是希望看见这样的画面也说不定，才会在告诉我们他的想法前把白牙修复了。 "

　　一次解释完，自来也瞅向被掩盖了面部的朔茂，又转向未戴面罩的卡卡西，双手环胸，提高了音调接着说："虽然如此，但还是要好好珍惜使用白牙呀－－上次断成那样子看得仙人我心疼极了，你父亲可是将白牙当作兄弟看待呢。 "

　　"……我知道了，谢谢您，自来也大人－－若我有疑问，会再请教您。 "

　　将白牙置入刀鞘之中，卡卡西以双手紧紧握着手里的武器，声音低低地说着，像在压抑什么情绪一般抿着嘴唇。

　　然而，带土凑了过来，用左手勾着卡卡西的肩膀，整个人贴在对方身上，黑色的眼瞳充斥着喜悦，一边说等等去找琳吧给她惊喜再让她检查一下，一边又说他好久没吃红豆糕跟拉面了要不要去吃，不知道是没发现卡卡西的异状，或者是发现了，但想要让他打起精神。

　　只见银白发的男孩没有回答，仅是默默点头－－可从他小小地、豁然开朗的神情看来，他已经比在几个月前看上去失去了活着的积极欲望好得多。

　　－－看，这样不是很好吗？

　　自来也望着两个男孩，转头面向被安置在床上的人，即便知道对方看不到了，依然得意地笑了起来。

 

 

　　许久－－或许是几个月、又或许是数年。

　　曾因写轮眼和千鸟等术在三战末期便声名远播的旗木卡卡西，在任务中受到重创、经过术后长时的休养后，持着一度被忍界遗忘的短刀白牙，与以木遁及时空间忍术赫然崭露头角的宇智波带土，在木叶暗部中活跃行动着。

　　随后，水之国和火之国为了三尾的归属，爆发了一连串小型的交锋战事－－于此期间，身为四代目火影的弟子、同时也是老师左臂右膀的两人，在无数次任务和突发事件中取得了惊人成绩，引导木叶迎向了胜利。

　　"神威"－－这就是在此次战争最后，比起"写轮眼的卡卡西"更加闻名五大国的，属于他们两人组合的名字了。

 

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

　　自来也坐在朔茂的身侧，心底平静的异常－－或许是因为突然到来的死亡已经体会过太多次，这种让他有时间做好心底准备的反而不让他感到难过了。看着对方散开的长发，就想起他刚被称为木叶白牙的时候，扎在脑后的马尾深深的吸引住自己的视线的瞬间。自来也夸张地叹了口气，"真可惜，原本还想说终于又能跟你喝杯酒的。 "

　　"我酒量不好酒品也差，跟我喝可不有趣……找三代目、纲手和大蛇丸一起会更好喝吧。 "

　　"前面两个人暂且不论，大蛇丸那家伙……最近越来越奇怪了。 "

　　应该还是同样待在村子里，却完全见不到对方的身影。当自来也知道三代目退任后团藏曾经提名大蛇丸为四代目的事情后，他不想相信自己的队友和那个人竟然是同盟，而脑里的警铃作响得让他头疼，"我觉得他会叛逃、离开甚至是危害木叶村，但我不知道怎么阻止他。 "

　　然而如果对方叛逃的那一天真的到来，自来也讶异的发现就算是身为自己弟子的四代目火影要求由他杀死大蛇丸，他也不会感到犹豫－－大蛇丸若是身为村子的敌人，会相当棘手，得在他尚未在村子、或者说火之国外建立根基前彻底铲除。

　　转过头看向曾搭档过几次的战友，或许是和自来也想到了一样的结果，朔茂平淡地说道："你很清楚大蛇丸是怎么样的一个人。 "

　　"他不会被束缚，不论是你、三代目、村子或这个世界的规则，他想得只有怎么完成他想要完成的研究。 "

　　"以前我不想说，但事到如今我能冒着被你杀死的风险说这句话了－－不要信任大蛇丸，不要将大蛇丸看作同伴。他的反覆无常，你控制不住，三代目、团藏也是，任何人都无法掌控，除了他自己。 "

　　被点名会发怒的男人听完这句话反倒大笑出声，拍了老友的后背又拍了自己的大腿－－比起对方直接点明了自己队友的缺点，他对于中间那句话才有怨言－－"说这什么话，如果要我在认识的人里选一个，我是真的很希望你能活下去，朔茂。 "

　　自来也在朔茂的注视下继续开口，"我们这一代人被战争折磨到对于死亡显得太过从容，却也丧失了对活着的渴求－－这根本不正确呀！就算身为忍者也应当面对自己的七情六欲，而非将它们全数塞在心底深处。没有任何欲望的心不会前进，只会往下坠罢了。 "

　　"跟其他人不一样，你一直在自甘堕落。 "

　　不是从被全村唾弃、也不是从尽全力想要保住同伴与任务、更不是从同一班的人只剩下他开始，而是从一开始，在他们还不熟识时，朔茂的内心有什么早就死了，那使得他将自己看得太过卑微，太过不是一回事－－或许是对旗木的诅咒吧，卡卡西也是类似的状况，只是那孩子死命地尝试抓住任何东西不想下沉。

　　"－－所以这次我不会阻止你。 "

　　自来也指了指朔茂的腹部，了解对方指的是六年前对方阻止他自杀的事情，躺在床上的男人询问，"为什么这么说？ "

　　"唔嗯，该怎么解释呢－－你这次记得留下推进卡卡西前进的东西啦？要知道上次你虽然没死，或者你死了我想情况不会改变多少，那是卡卡西开始陷入囹圄的时候。就算其中有为了他而看上去不得不这么做的理由，这都是借口：你就是想死，死了以后就可以不在乎这一切了，就可以顺理成章的扔下他了。你当时就是这么想，所以什么都不留。 "

　　毫不留情地批判当年的那个人，他看向沉默不语的男人，"而我觉得在你冷静下来后，会对这个选择后悔，所以我阻止你。 "

　　说完这句话后，自来也猛然哈哈大笑，又笑又说："我竟然都能跟对朔茂你说教了，哈哈哈－－但把这些我自己的想法告诉你以后，心底舒畅了许多呀，我可以安心看你离开了。 "

　　"……你有时候真的很厉害，自来也。 "

　　朔茂瞥向挂在墙上的时钟－－时间差不多了－－语调中的敬佩并非虚假，他一直都很羡慕自来也这样的人，"记得你受到了预言，要你写书吧？你一定会是很棒的作者。 "

　　"是吗？被你这么一说我又有信心啦！谢谢啦！朔茂。 "

　　两人分别笑出声的时候房门打开了，自来也站起身，把位置让给走进来的医疗人员，他看着朔茂望向天顶，眼中不是即将面对死亡的恐惧，更非不在意任何一切的寂静，而是一种喜悦。

　　－－自、来也……

　　那时候已经完全陷入绝望之中的人，也是可以被拯救的－－比起刚刚那些话，自来也认为这个眼神才是让他真正放心的原因，同时也是最大的推力。

　　无声中的道谢，恍惚之间也弄不懂到底是谁先开口了，只是当事的两人都选择放手，让它流于时间冲刷下，渐渐被淡忘。


End file.
